1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing method and a processing apparatus, in particular, a processing method and a processing apparatus for successively processing a plurality of workpieces such as glass substrates for liquid crystal display devices (LCD), semiconductor wafers, and so forth in different process conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when an LCD is produced, like in a semiconductor wafer producing process, a predetermined film is formed on an LCD glass substrate (hereinafter referred to as LCD substrate) as a workpiece. Thereafter, a photoresist solution is coated on the formed film. As a result, a resist film is formed. The resist film is exposed corresponding to a predetermined circuit pattern. Thereafter, a developing process is performed for the resist film. In such a manner, namely by so-called photolithography technology, the circuit pattern is formed.
In the photolithography technology, after a cleaning process is performed for an LCD substrate as a workpiece, a dehydration baking process is performed. Thereafter, an adhesion process (hydrophobic process) and then a cooling process are performed. Thereafter, the LCD substrate is transferred to a coating unit. In the coating unit, resist is coated on the LCD substrate. The resist-coated LCD substrate is transferred to a thermal process unit. In the thermal process unit, a thermal process (pre-baking process) is performed for the LCD substrate. As a result, moisture of the resist is evaporated. Thereafter, the LCD substrate is transferred to an exposing unit. In the exposing unit, an exposing process is performed for the LCD substrate. Thereafter, the LCD substrate is transferred to a developing unit. In the developing unit, a developing process is performed for the LCD substrate. Thereafter, the LCD substrate is transferred to a thermal process unit. In the thermal process unit, a thermal process (post-baking process) is performed for the LCD substrate. In such a sequence of processes, a predetermined circuit pattern is formed on the resist layer.
In the processes of the photolithography technology, since different types of resist films, insulating films, and so forth may be formed on the front surface of one LCD substrate, process solution supplying nozzles for a plurality of types of process solutions may be disposed in the coating unit. Depending on the purpose, a process solution for a resist film or an isolation film (planarizing film) is supplied from a predetermined process solution supplying nozzle to the LCD substrate. In such a manner, a thin film is formed on the LCD substrate.
In that case, after the coating process is performed, the temperature condition of a thermal process varies depending on the type of the process solution, the film thickness, and so forth. Thus, the thermal processes should be performed in different temperature conditions. Consequently, after a thermal process has been performed for LCD substrates of a lot to be processed first (hereinafter sometimes referred to as first lot), if a thermal process is performed for LCD substrates of a lot to be processed next (hereinafter sometimes referred to as second lot), it might be necessary to prepare two sets of thermal process units or change the temperatures of one thermal process unit for performing the thermal processes for workpieces of the two lots.
However, when two sets of thermal process units are prepared, the size of the entire units might become large. In addition, the facility cost of the units might rise. In particular, when LCD substrates that are becoming large year by year, which is a current tendency, are produced, the entire units become very large. In contrast, in the case that the temperatures of one thermal process unit are changed, although the size of the unit can be reduced, it might take a long time until a desired process temperature has been set. Thus, the process performance remarkably decreases.
The present invention has been made from the above-described point of view. An object of the present invention is to provide a processing method and a processing apparatus that allow a plurality of workpieces to be successively processed in different types of process conditions while the size reduction of the apparatus is kept.
To solve the forgoing problem, the present invention is a processing method, comprising the steps of (a) setting a first process portion for processing a plurality of workpieces for a first process condition; (b) after the step (a), causing the first process portion to process a first workpiece of the plurality of workpieces in the first process condition; (c) setting a second process portion for processing the plurality of workpieces for a second process condition; (d) after the step (c), causing the second process portion to process a second workpiece of the plurality of workpieces in the second process condition; (e) after the step (b) and during the step (d), changing and setting the first process portion for the second process condition; and (f) after the step (e), causing the first process portion to process a third workpiece of the plurality of workpieces in the second process condition.
According to the present invention, at the step (e), after the first workpieces have been processed in the first process portion while the second workpieces are being processed in the second process portion, the first process portion in which the first process condition has been set for the third process condition. By repeating such processes, a plurality of workpieces can be successively processed in different types of process conditions. In other words, after the second workpieces have been processed in for example the second process portion (after the step (d)), while the third workpieces are being processed in the first process portion (during the step (f)), the second process portion in which the second process condition has been set for the third process condition. In that case, the third process condition is different from the second process condition. However, the third process condition is not always different from the first process condition. In such a manner, the increase of the number of units is actively suppressed and the size reduction of the apparatus is kept. In addition, a plurality of workpieces can be successively processed in different types of process conditions.
According to the present invention, for example, the step (c) may be performed during the step (a) (or at the same time as the step (a)), after the step (a), or during the step (b). The first, second, and third workpieces are different objects.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the step (c) is performed during the step (b). When the second process condition is set as late as possible, energy loss can be prevented. That is especially effective when the process of the second process portion is a thermal process.
According to the present invention, the step (b) has the step of (g) causing the first process portion to process the first workpiece as a workpiece contained in a first lot. The step (d) has the step of (h1) causing the second process portion to process the second workpiece as a workpieces contained in a second lot to be processed after the first lot. The step (f) has the step of (h2) causing the first process portion to process the third workpiece as a workpieces contained in the second lot to be processed after the first lot. According to the present invention, at least one of a plurality of workpieces contained in the first lot is processed in the first process portion. At least one of a plurality of workpieces contained in the second lot is processed in the second process portion. After the process of the first process portion has been completed, at least one of the plurality of workpieces contained in the second lot is processed in the first process portion. Thus, the present invention is very effective when workpieces are processed as a lot.
According to the present invention, the first process portion has a first process unit and a second process unit for processing the plurality of workpieces and the there are a plurality of third workpieces. The step (e) has the steps of (i) changing and setting the first process unit for the second process condition; and (j) after the step (i), changing and setting the second process unit for the second process condition. The step (f) has the steps of (k) after the step (i), causing the first process unit to process one of the plurality of third workpieces; and (l) after the step (j), causing the second process unit to process another workpiece of the plurality of third workpiece. Thus, since a plurality of workpieces are simultaneously processed, the throughput of the units is improved. In addition, a plurality of workpieces can be successively processed even in different types of process conditions.
According to the present invention, before the step (a), storing a time necessary after the step (c) until starting the step (d); and performing the step (c) corresponding to the stored time, so that can be starting the step (d) before performing the step (e) at latest. Since the information about a time necessary after the second process portion is set for the second process condition until the second process portion becomes a ready state for processing the workpieces in the second process condition is pre-stored, for example the second process condition can be set as late as possible. As a result, energy loss can be prevented. That embodiment is especially effective when the process of the second process portion is a thermal process.
According to the present invention, the step (a) is performed by setting the first process portion for a first temperature condition as the first process condition. The step (b) is performed by causing the first process portion to process the workpiece in the first temperature condition. The step (c) is performed by setting the second process portion for a second temperature condition as the second process condition. The step (d) is performed by causing the second process portion to perform a thermal process for the workpiece in the second temperature condition. The step (e) is performed by setting the first process portion for the second temperature condition as the second process condition. The step (f) is performed by causing the first process portion to perform a thermal process for the workpiece in the second temperature condition.
The present invention is a processing apparatus, comprising a first process portion for processing a plurality of workpieces in at least a first process condition and a second process condition that is different from the first process condition; a second process portion for processing the workpieces in at least the second process condition; and controlling means for changing the first process portion to the second process condition and causing the first process portion to process a third workpiece of the workpieces in the second process condition, after the first process portion has processed a first workpiece of the workpieces in the first process condition while the second process portion is processing a second workpiece of the workpieces.
According to the present invention, with such controlling means, a plurality of workpieces can be successively processed even in different types of process conditions. In other words, after the second workpieces have been processed in for example the second process portion, while the third workpieces are being processed in the first process portion, the second process portion is set for the third process condition. In that case, the third process condition is different from the second process condition. However, the third process condition is not always different from the first process condition. In such a manner, the increase of the number of units is actively suppressed and the size reduction of the apparatus is kept. In addition, a plurality of workpieces can be successively processed in different types of process conditions.
According to the present invention, the first workpiece is contained in a first lot and the second and third workpieces are contained in a second lot to be processed after the first lot.
According to the present invention, the first process portion has a first thermal process unit for performing a thermal process for the workpieces in the first process condition and the second process condition as a first temperature condition and a second temperature condition, respectively. The second process portion has a second thermal process unit for performing a thermal process for the workpieces in the second process condition as the second temperature condition.
According to the present invention, the first thermal process unit and the second thermal process unit are vertically disposed. The processing apparatus further comprises a transferring mechanism for transferring the workpieces at least between the first thermal process unit and the second thermal process unit. The controlling means has means for sending a command for causing the workpieces to be successively transferred to the first and second thermal process units in the order from a lower unit to an upper unit. Since a low temperature heat flow and a high temperature heat flow take place downward and upward, respectively, workpieces are successively transferred to the thermal process units in the order from a lower unit to an upper unit by the transferring mechanism. Thus, the workpieces can be processed without loss of thermal energy.
To solve the forgoing problem, the present invention is a processing method for successively processing a plurality of workpieces in different process conditions, the processing method comprising the steps of providing a first process portion to be set for a process condition for a workpiece to be processed first; providing a second process portion to be set for a process condition for a workpiece to be processed next, the second process portion being composed of at least one unit; allowing the first process portion and the second process portion to be changed to their process conditions; while the workpiece to be processed first is being transferred to the first process portion and the workpiece is being processed therein, setting the second process portion for the process condition for the workpiece to be processed next and placing the second process portion in a ready state for processing the workpiece; after the first process portion has processed the workpiece, transferring the workpiece to be processed next to the second process portion and causing the second process portion to process the workpiece; while the second process portion is processing the workpiece, changing the first process portion to the same process condition as that of the second process portion, transferring the workpiece to be processed next to the first process portion whose process condition has been changed, and causing the first process portion to process the workpiece; after the second process portion has processed the workpiece, changing the second process portion to a process condition for a workpiece to be processed after the next and placing the second process portion in a ready state for processing the workpiece; and changing the first process portion and the second process condition to the process condition for the workpiece to be processed next and causing the first process portion and the second process portion to successively process the plurality of workpieces.
According to the present invention, the processing method preferably further comprises the steps of providing the first process portion composed of a plurality of process units; successively changing the process units to the process condition for the workpiece to be processed next; transferring the workpiece to be processed next to the process units whose process conditions have been changed; and causing the process units to process the workpiece.
According to the present invention, the first process portion and the second process portion are thermal process portions for performing thermal processes for workpieces in respectively predetermined temperature conditions.
The present invention is a processing apparatus for successively processing a plurality of workpieces in different process conditions, the processing apparatus comprising a loading and unloading portion for loading and unloading the workpieces; a process portion having a first process portion and a second process portion that can be set for different process conditions for the workpieces, the second process portion being composed of at least one unit; transferring means for transferring and transferring the workpieces between the loading and unloading portion and the process portion; and controlling means for setting the second process portion for a process condition for a workpiece to be processed next while the first process portion is processing a workpiece to be processed first, sending a command to the transferring means so as to transfer the workpiece that has been processed in the second process portion, and changing the first process portion to the process condition for the workpiece to be processed next.
According to the present invention, the first process portion preferably has a plurality of process units. The controlling means is preferably configured to control the process units so that the process units can be successively changed and set for process conditions.
According to the present invention, the first process portion and the second process portion are thermal process units for performing thermal processes for the workpieces in respectively predetermined temperature conditions. In that case, each of the first and second process portions preferably has a holding table for holding a workpiece; heating means for heating the holding table; cooling means for cooling the holding table; temperature detecting means for detecting the temperature of the holding table; and controlling means for controlling the heating means or the cooling means corresponding to a detection signal that is output from the temperature detecting means or a pre-set workpiece process start signal or a pre-set workpiece process end signal.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, while workpieces to be processed first are being transferred to the first process portion and they are being processed therein, the second process portion is set for a process condition for workpieces to be processed next and placed in a ready state for them. After the processes of the first process portion have been completed, the workpieces to be processed next can be transferred to the second process portion and they can be processed therein. In addition, while workpieces are being processed in the second process portion, the first process portion is changed to the same process condition as that of the second process portion. Workpieces to be processed next are transferred to the first process portion whose process condition has been changed and the workpieces are processed therein. Moreover, after the process of the second process portion has been completed, the second process portion is changed to a process condition for workpieces to be processed after the next and placed in a ready state for the workpieces. Likewise, the first process portion and the second process portion are changed to a process condition for workpieces to be processed next and a plurality of workpieces are successively processed. With only at least one unit as the second process portion added, a plurality of workpieces can be successively processed in different process conditions.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the first process portion is composed of a plurality of process units. Each process unit is successively changed to a process condition for workpieces to be processed next. The workpieces to be processed next are successively transferred to each process unit whose process condition has been changed and the workpieces are successively processed therein. Thus, a plurality of workpieces to be actually processes can be simultaneously processed. Thus, the process efficiency can be further improved.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, since the first process portion and the second process portion are thermal process portions for performing thermal processes for workpieces at respectively predetermined temperature conditions, thermal processes can be successively performed for a plurality of workpieces in different thermal process conditions.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of a best mode embodiment thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.